Compact fluorescent lamps are gaining popularity as replacements for incandescent lamps. Incandescent lamps are presently used in a variety of applications. Incandescent lamps are used as table lamps, desk lamps, ceiling lamps, and the like. Incandescent lamps have been popular due to their effectiveness in providing light. As a result of their effectiveness in providing light, incandescent lamps are frequently used on a continuous basis, sometimes being left on overnight or over the course of a number of days. The continuous use of incandescent lamps creates a problem.
Incandescent lamps consume a significant percentage of the world's energy. The energy consumed by incandescent lamps contributes to some form of pollution. The pollution is generated by the power companies that rely upon natural resources such as coal, as fuel to produce electricity. Due to the continuous use of incandescent lamps, more and more electricity must be generated. As a result, as power companies increase output to meet the demands for more electricity, the amount of the natural resources that are consumed and the amount of pollution generated by such power companies also increases.
To conserve energy, the environment and natural resources, compact fluorescent lamps have been designed as energy saving replacements for incandescent lamps. Typically, compact fluorescent lamps have a higher rated life than most incandescent lamps. A compact fluorescent lamp usually has a rated life between 10,000 and 20,000 hours in comparison to 750 to 1000 hours for incandescent lamps. Also, compact fluorescent lamps use only a fraction of the power normally needed to run an incandescent lamp of relatively the same intensity. By using only a fraction of the power, the costs associated with running a compact fluorescent lamp, in comparison to an incandescent lamp, is greatly reduced. Although the initial cost associated with converting from an incandescent lamp to a compact fluorescent lamp is more expensive than replacing a light bulb, the cost is more than compensated over the life of the compact fluorescent lamp. Accordingly, compact fluorescent lamps have proven to be an attractive cost effective and energy conscious replacement for incandescent lamps.
To benefit from the costs to be saved, manufacturers have designed and offered to consumers a variety of compact fluorescent lamps having different shapes and sizes. A typical compact fluorescent lamp includes a fluorescent tube that is connected to a base from which one or more terminal pins extend. The fluorescent tubes are manufactured having a variety of configurations. For instance, some fluorescent tubes have a dual U-shaped configuration while others have a circular or circline configuration.
Similar to the fluorescent tube, manufacturers have designed a variety bases having different pin configurations. The base is designed to support the fluorescent tubes and provide a means of electrical connection. Manufacturers have separated the variety of pin configurations into the following classifications: two pin configurations (commercially known as G23, GX23, and G24D bases), four-pin configurations (commercially known as GX32D and 2G11 bases), and quad pin configurations.
Finally, a post or housing also extends from the base, positioned intermediate the terminal pins. The housing, sometimes referred to as a "starter housing", is used to store the starter elements of the compact fluorescent lamp that are connected to the terminal pins. The starter housing also adds to the stability to the fluorescent lamp.
The wide range of bases having such a broad variety of pin configurations creates a problem for the consumer. In order to use the different types of compact flourescent lamps offered in the market, the consumer would have to purchase a lamp specifically designed for each classification of compact flourescent lamps offered in the market. Purchasing a different lamp for each compact flourescent lamp is costly.
In response to this problem, manufacturers have attempted to design adapters that can connect to the different types of compact flourescent lamps offered in the market. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,019 shows lamp holder sockets for use with compact flourescent lamps. The lamp holders include a housing having a series of channels to for receiving the terminal pins of the compact flourescent lamps. However, the holders shown in the '019 patent still require the consumer to purchase several different holders for use with different compact flourescent lamps. In other designs, manufactures have manufactured adapters for use with incandescent lamps. Designs of this sort are limited because as the popularity of compact flourescent lamps increases, the number of lamps specifically designed for use with compact flourescent lamps will also increase. As a result, the demand for lamps having sockets to adapt incandescent lamps for use with compact flourescent lamps will decrease.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple, yet effective socket and lamp assembly that will allow the consumer to enjoy the benefits of using compact flourescent lamps with relatively low costs. There is also a need in the art for an adapter that will permit the consumer to use two or more compact fluorescent lamps with a single lampholder. To be effective, the lamp assembly should be designed for use with bases having two, four or quad pin configurations.
To fill the foregoing needs, the present invention provides an apparatus and socket assembly for use with a variety of compact fluorescent lamps offered in the market. It is an object of this invention to provide a socket for use with compact fluorescent lamps. It is also an object of this invention to provide an adapter that will permit the consumer to use a variety of compact fluorescent lamps with a single socket These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings and from the description of the preferred embodiment.